


even the softest ones often have the darkest thoughts

by chanscrown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM MINHO, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, KINKY MINCHAN, M/M, Rope Bondage, Soft Dom Chan, Top Bang Chan, felix and minho are best friends, leather pants, mentions of changlix, soft but secretly HARD dom chan, that too, that's all u gotta know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown
Summary: to minho, bang chan, his boyfriend of 5 months (and counting,) is an absolute angel sent from heaven. unlike minho's previous boyfriends, chan has shown that he deeply cares about the boy, proving that through both intimate passion and love, as well as plenty of care and cuddles afterwards. bang chan's perfect, and minho would never want to change anything about the man.however, when it comes to their intimacy, minho can't help but feel that he's being treated too nicely, and tries to propose "spicing things up" in the bedroom. the problem is that he doesn't know how to tell chan, who has too much of a good heart to do such things.fast forward to now, where a smirking chan admires his masterpiece as minho is blind to reality.(inspired after bang chan did his little 2PM dance in those tight leather pantsHERE)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	even the softest ones often have the darkest thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> it was a good idea at the time when i originally started writing it.  
>  i do enjoy a good soft (later HARD DOM!) top!chan with a horny bottom!minho... but minho's always horny soooOooo o_O
> 
> but at the same time, as i said earlier, i was definitely inspired by LEATHER PANTS bang chan [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNQbAnbdeSU) )
> 
> since we're all self-isolating in our homes away from covid-19, i thought it was a gud idea to just make this.  
>  this writing contains nsfw scenes so don't read unless you want to!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho has a problem.  
> chan accidentally found a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i accidentally updated this EARLY HHHHHHH fuck - anyways here's part one, it's mainly soft so you are fine, no need to cover ur eyes yet.. i'll just edit as i go........ whooops)

Meet Bang Chan and Lee Minho: the "it" couple of Seoul University that fit each other perfectly like a puzzle, as well as a match made in heaven.

Whenever you'd see one of them on campus, chances are the other one is right there next to him, both smiling brightly at each other and pretending that the world only has them in it - it's honestly the softest thing if you think about it, especially how supportive the two are about each other: whether it comes to Chan yelling and howling about Minho in his dance recitals, to Minho continuously staying up with Chan in the studio so that the music major can finish his next track.

If you asked Minho how he was able to snag such a sweetheart like Chan, he could write a whole novel about it - maybe even write a whole series while he was at it. He was enamored by all things Bang Chan, and it only makes him blush even more thinking about the kind-hearted Australian.

Chan, on the other hand, would only smile and tell you, "Because without him, I would be incomplete," leaving Minho breathless, and seeing his boyfriend in a sexier light.

However, when it comes to seeing things in a sexier light, it's obvious that Chan and Minho's relationship is not purely just emotional - it's also physical.

And Minho was getting bored.

  
Now - when Minho means bored, he would _never_ be bored of Chan. He loves his boyfriend too much, and the connection the two shared? Pure bliss.

To Minho, him and Chan were soulmates, and they would be bonded for life in his eyes, and he still remembers the first time he even met his boyfriend: the sweetest, gentlest, and most kindest person he's ever met on the planet. Fast forward to now, Chan is still the same kind-hearted lover he fell in love with...  
  
...and that's the _problem_.

  
Prior to dating Chan, Minho was infamously known as the residential whore on campus - while he accepts that fate after that messy breakup with his asshole of an ex- at the same time, when it comes to lovemaking with Chan, he's not going to lie and say that he'd prefer if Chan dropped the sweetheart personality for a moment and start treating him the same way Chan sounds when it comes to his music - **_explicit, rough, and fueled with passion._**

Now, it sounds like Minho thinks Chan is horrible at sex - mind you, he is NOT! Especially with that toned body of his... Whew, Minho could go on for hours!  
  
But when it came to sex, Mr. _Bang_ didn't really put the " _bang_ " in his name as he preferred to take his sweet time nourishing Minho instead of roughing it up in the bedroom. This was the _only_ thing Minho liked about his old exes at the moment - at least they stopped treating him like a porcelain doll after the first time (and mind you, he is **not**.)

Yet, sex with Chan is like heaven and pure bliss - even though Chan left soft delicate touches that would seem to only last a couple of hours, at the same time, the man took his sweet time and savored the moment. Chan also did foreplay carefully, always checking up on Minho every couple of minutes and asking for his consent for the nth time, to which horny Minho would always scream 'yes' and to never stop.

It always started and ended with Chan kissing all over Minho's body and whispering in his ear continuously about how much he loved him until they both came, and even the aftercare was perfect where Chan would still be his usual self and kiss him even more before carrying him to the bathroom like a princess.

Yes, Minho _wants_ to tell Chan to change it up a bit in the bedroom, but every time he tries to bring it up he fails to do so as the words suddenly get stuck in his mouth. Chan is too sweet and too perfect, and Minho’s too scared that he’d probably hurt or scare his boyfriend away. He understands there may be boundaries that Chan might be too scared to cross, but at the same time, he knows that sooner or later he should say something.

But things are too perfect right now, and he wants it to stay that way.  
  


* * *

  
"Guess who visited me at work, again." The first thing Minho tells his roommate once he comes home, kicking his shoes off.  
  
His roommate, Felix Lee, quickly looks up from his Animal Crossing village. "Chan?" He grins before turning back to the game.  
Minho nods happily. "Duh!"

"How's the bedroom talk going?" Felix asks as he hops onto Minho's bed much to the other's chagrin. Immediately Minho frowns, and the joking smile Felix once has drops, already aware of what Minho was going to say next.  
  
  


"I still haven't talked about it yet." He admits quietly.  
  
Felix dramatically gasps at this.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Minho groans, flopping onto the bed next to him, "You don't know my side of the story, nor do you understand what I'm going through because of _this_ man, and _this **one**_ man only!"  
Felix rolls his eyes. "Maybe you just don't know what you want in a sex partner. That's probably what's holding you back."

This was where Felix was wrong - Minho _knew_ what he liked. He's gone over this too many times with Felix discussing their sex life: whether it was kinks, turn-offs, or favorite things to do in foreplay leading up to the climax, they talked about it all. This was both a safe space _and_ blackmail with Felix; he was still the only one who knew Minho inside and out of the bedroom. (Thank god Felix or Minho himself never initiated sex between the two of them: two _bottoms_ trying to _top_? Never works pleasure-wise.)  
  


"I already told this too many times: I'm scared that once I request for him to start being more rough with me, it would freak him out. Remember last time when that happened? I-"  
"-Minho, sweetie, I've told you this too many times: we _don't_ talk about that one. Look - like I said last time, just slowly ease Chan into it by asking to change a small part in the bedroom first, then you guys can really rough it up later once the new routine is used regularly."

Minho sighs in defeat. "I've tried.. but it still doesn't change anything. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Lixie!" He whines. Felix pats him on the back, hushing him. "You haven't done anything wrong, Min. Chan would never want to hurt you, maybe he's just the one holding back for a reason."  
  
He looks at his best friend. " I don't know how much longer I can take of this, Lixie." Minho admits, "I'm not used to soft sex: but Chan loves me, this is the largest difference with him and any other dude I've dated or slept with. Chan is a good different for a reason - but I'd still love to see a different side of him no matter what." Minho still tries picture a rougher Chan in the bedroom calling him his dirty slut and teaching him on obedience every once in a while; it's currently a fantasy, but sooner or later he'd like that to be apart of his reality.  
  


"Do you want to hear my theory, Min?" Felix asks, and Minho shrugs, urging him to continue. "I think, that deep down, Chan's just vanilla. But we all start somewhere you know - you should be grateful for his dick in your ass." 

Minho rolls his eyes, hitting Felix with a pillow. "Of course I'm thankful for his dick, his dick's my religion: I told you that! But still, I just wish he'd just call me his dirty rotten slut sometimes, choke me, degrade me, and especially bruise and mark me all over for weeks." Felix starts laughing as a response.

"Oh my _god_ ," Felix wheezes, "Lee Minho, you are _such_ a whore."   
"Shut up! You're worse!" Minho argues, and both of them continue to burst into laughter.

"But seriously, Minho. Talk to him. Chan's an understanding guy, and you know that he would do anything for you. Maybe he wouldn't be into degrading or slut-shaming you since you're his whole world and all, but with that body of his? I'm sure he could use your body as his toy to get more fit."  
"Felix!" Minho scolds.  
  
"WHAT? Research shows that sex is good for cardio!" He protests.

The two of them continued to toss ideas back and forth on how Minho could perfectly propose changing up the bedroom antics without offending Chan.  
  
Ask him to go a bit more harder and deeper? Could potentially throw him off.  
Ask him to increase foreplay? Wait, no - Chan could get self-conscious, maybe he'll think that he's a bad kisser.  
  
Minho was seriously lost on what to do; he didn't want Chan to find out.  
  


Little does the two boys know, Minho's said boyfriend, Bang Chan, has heard the entire conversation, who was originally planning on surprising Minho with a visit.

However, Chan got a surprise of his own: the dirty mind of his boyfriend's  
Earlier he had snuck into the apartment a few minutes ago and had been unintentionally listening in to their bedroom conversation.

Out of this whole experince, the one thing he was ultimately surprised by was his boyfriend's responses: he didn't expect Minho to be so upset over the way their sex life was going; he especially didn't expect Minho to be so upfront about what he wanted as well.   
Chan wanted to confront him and talk it out with his boyfriend: topics like these deserved to have a conversation first before stepping into a new territory.  
  
However, with widened eyes and a whole new brain filled with knowledge, he chose to leave instead, not wanting to interrupt his boyfriend's time with his best friend. For now, he has a lot to think about first.  
  


* * *

  
Changbin can immediately sense something is wrong the moment Chan returns back to his dorm _way_ too earlier than expected.  
His thoughts are proven correctly based off the way Chan slams the door behind him.

"That was fast," the guy says, still scrolling on his Twitter feed, "Was Minho not home or something?"

Chan tries to walk away from the living room area in silence, his feet making noisy steps along the way.

"Chan?"

Still silence, but this time Chan has paused his steps.

"Chan-hyung, what happened?" Changbin repeats, this time using honorifics.

Eyes still glued to his phone, Changbin later hears the sound of a large man plopping down next to him on the couch, which is when he finally chooses to look up from his phone, seeing a visibly stressed - as well as upset - Chan laying there, staring at the ceiling while hugging the shit out of a pillow in his arms.

"He's mad at me." is all Chan manages to get out before loudly groaning into said pillow.

Changbin raises an eyebrow, grabbing the pillow from him to see his face.  
  
  
  
" _Minho._ Mad at _you_." he asks.

Chan nods, still staring at the ceiling.

"Did he address with you directly?"

Chan shakes his head.

"Did he tell someone else that he's mad at you?"

He nods.

"Felix?"

Another nod.

Changbin can only think of one past fight involving the couple that seemed to be the case for this one.

  
  
"Is it the **Toothbrush Incident of 2018** _again_? I thought you promised him you wouldn't do that."  
  
Upon hearing that seems to wake Chan up from his sulking, sitting up straight to grab Changbin by the shoulders  
  
"It's worse." Chan says, with eyes wide.  
  
Changbin raises an eyebrow.  
  
"How bad is it?" He asks.  
  
Chan looks around the room for a moment before staring back at Changbin once more.  
  
"It's.... it's about sex."

  
Changbin and Chan sit there for a moment in silence the moment those words leave Chan's mouth.

  
That's when Changbin starts laughing uncontrollably at him, causing Chan to glare at his roommate.

  
  
"Well, gee, thanks for the fucking help." He says before going back into his previous sulking position.  
  
"Chan, come on - _hah_ \- I didn't mean to laugh - _hah_ \- shit, that fucking hurts. It shouldn't be that bad... Come on Chan, talk to me man." Changbin grimaces while trying to break Chan out of his sulking trance.   
  
  
Chan sighs, looking over at Changbin.  
  
"He's mad because I'm soft... or vanilla, based off what Felix said." He grumbles, "Out of all the things Minho could be mad at me about, it involves how I make love with him. Doesn't he WANT me to show my feelings based off how I thr-"  
  
"-No one asked about your sex life, Chan... As for the whole vanilla thing, I thought you would've... _stopped_ doing that by now?"  
  
Chan scratches his head sheepishly. "I...."   
  
Changbin groans, putting his hand up to stop him right there.  
"Tell me you've at least told him about your.... _tendencies_ , at least."   
  
Chan shakes his head, earning another disappointing groan from Changbin. "Look, Minho likes to be the one on the _receiving_ end, which works just enough for _my_ preferences!"  
  
"Okay, but he _still_ doesn't know?! I've already told Felix, and TRUST me, the way that boy just wins me over every time he-"  
  
"-Don't continue, please." Chan instantly cuts, "Here's my whole issue: Minho is different."  
  
  
Changbin blinks at Chan.  
  
"Dude, his reputation is being the campus whore." Changbin solely states.  
  
"I _KNOW_ that! I was there for him ever since before that thing even started, but that isn't the point - Minho's reputation does _not_ define who he is to me, he's too perfect. And for the record, yes, I've considered telling him in the past... but every time I have or am about to show Minho my feelings in a physical level, I never have the courage to tell him up front." Chan groans the moment the words leave his mouth, "Go ahead and laugh again, I know it's fucking stupid."

"And what? Minho doesn't like this approach of yours?" 

"YES!" Chan shouts, "And instead of coming to me directly, he tells Felix! He's mad at me, I know it. I shouldn't have came to the coffee shop today too, that just made things worse probably."

  
Changbin stares at the ceiling for a moment before he claps his hands together and looks straight at Chan in all seriousness.   
"I'm gonna regret asking this, but I'm gonna do it anyways: when was the last you two had sex?" He queries, and judging by the look on Chan's face, it probably's a bad answer.  
  
"Monday night! That was FOUR days ago - happy fucking Friday to me: my boyfriend hates how I do sex!" Chan cries out in anguish.  
Changbin rubs his forehead in stress.

"So maybe it is bad right now... But I don't know why you're telling me all this if it isn't even my problem." Changbin tells him.

  
That's when a lightbulb lights up in Chan's head.

Changbin can see the gears turning immediately and regrets his previous statements.  
  
"Chan-"

"You're right," Chan says with widened eyes and a whole new perspective, "It's _my_ problem, I gotta fix it ASAP. And I already have a big idea."  
"Oh yeah? And what's that, Captain? Share with the class." Changbin scoffs.

Chan smirks.

"I give my boyfriend what he wants."  
  
Changbin gulps.  
  


* * *

  
A loud _PING!_ noise goes off from Minho's abandoned phone on the coffee table, quickly illuminating the dark living room.  
Minho and Felix share a look as the current movie they were watching continues to talk behind them.

"Do you think-"

"-of course it is." Minho finishes for him. That's when a lot of shuffling on the couch begins as the boys quickly try to find the remote hidden somewhere within the blankets and pillows. Felix manages to successfully find the stupid tiny remote after a few seconds stuffed between the couch cushions, quickly pausing the movie while Minho checks his phone.

Felix watches amusedly as Minho's confused expression changes into a giggly smile - the only type of smile Minho has whenever his boyfriend is on his friend.

"So I was right?" He asks, and Minho nods excitedly, showing the text.  
"Great, now we can continue the movie." Felix says, clicking resume and settling back into his former comfy position.

"He says he has a surprise tomorrow - isn't that exciting? Channie rarely throws surprises, but they're always good ones!"

Felix snickers. "Maybe he'll finally make your sex dreams a reality finally."

"FELIX!" Minho whines, smacking him with a pillow.  
"What?" He pauses the movie once more, turning back to Minho who's now blushing furiously.

"...You don't think he knows what food play is, right?"

Felix silently gives him a look, and turns back to resume the movie, not even bothering to continue further with his horny best friend.  
  


* * *

  
"He sent back a smiley face." Chan tells Changbin, getting ready to leave.

"Okaaaaaaay.... Are you going to him now or something...?" Changbin questions. Chan shakes his head as he ties his shoes near the front door.

"Nah." Chan scoffs, "I said tomorrow night."

"It's 8:30, man. Where else would you go to at this hour? The studio?" Changbin asks before taking a sip from his mug.

Chan shakes his head once more before patting his jacket down for his wallet and keys, satisfied once he feels them in the pockets, unlocking the door.

"Hardware store. Closes in an hour. I need supplies. Lock up behind me, see ya!" He says and immediately heads off.

"Ah, okay. Don't know what he needs at the hardware store, but I won't judge." Changbin shrugs, taking another sip.

  
That's when he spits his coffee out, sputtering out in madness.

" ** _HARDWARE STORE_???????**"  
  
Chan smirks in the hallway as he continues to saunter away: if his boyfriend wants the darker side of Bang Chan; Bang Chan he will get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my second work on ao3 and i chose to throw in smut pls forgive me good lord our savior bang chan
> 
> i'll post part 2 tomorrow or thursday, idk this first part was rushed AHAHAHAH.  
> i should make a moodboard of this for twitter....
> 
> happy anniversary stray kids we love u this is my anniversary gift, jk don't kill me <3  
> but seriously without these boys i don't think i would be so happy now. them as well as their music has helped me so much.
> 
> ALSO SPREADING BIG DICK CHAN AGENDA. BIG NOSE AND FEET MY A-
> 
> please follow my twitter @ skzminchan [HERE](https://twitter.com/skzminchan)  
> OR bother my curiouscat [HERE](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan)!!
> 
> lotsa luvvv,  
> gia :-)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u guys for reading!
> 
> happy anniversary stray kids we love u this is my anniversary gift, jk don't kill me <3  
> but seriously without these boys i don't think i would be so happy now. them as well as their music has helped me so much.
> 
> SPREAD THE BIG DICK CHAN AGENDA. BDC: BIG DICK CHAN.
> 
> please follow my twitter @ skzminchan [HERE](https://twitter.com/skzminchan)  
> OR bother my curiouscat [HERE](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan)!!
> 
> love u guys! thank you for supporting it and waiting so patiently!
> 
> lotsa luvvv,  
> gia :-)


End file.
